


结束

by basicallysdonly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallysdonly/pseuds/basicallysdonly
Summary: 522后。





	结束

**Author's Note:**

> 是舟舟的梗，爱她💕

Dean时常被梦惊醒。没有害怕、没有惊慌、没有心悸，就这样直直睁开眼睛，仿佛身体知道该醒了，就如太阳东起西落，然后就是彻夜难眠。

他清楚记得梦里每一个细节：可爱的、笨拙的小Sammy挥动他小小的、短短的、莲藕骨节一般的手脚，摇摇摆摆地努力向他走去，同时和每个牙牙学语的孩子一样，嘴里含糊着不知道是“Dee”还是“Dean”的音节，又或者只是固执发声不在意其表达，只要Dean能接收得到。

然后一切都变了，明亮的色彩霎时被暗色代替。这个可怜的孩子一下子被恶魔俘获，瘦弱短小的胳膊根本无力抵抗任何攻击。Dean心疼极了生气极了，拼命想要冲过去把他的宝贝护在怀中。但那就像一个虚无的幻影，不管他怎么奋力跑呀跑，永远抵达不了终点。他无力地听着耳边呼啸的大笑，在嘲笑挣扎的他，在嘲笑被俘的Sammy，还夹杂着那孩子逐渐清晰的发音——“Dean”。他呼吸几乎要停止了。

接着，那唯一的光亮拔高长大，成了他熟悉的成年模样。梦也添了几抹红，那是他见了四十年的景象。但这次的主角不再是他，是Sam，是他的Sammy。他的弟弟在喊他的名字，就像他在那里无数次喊了Sam。心口酸涩，胃部沉重，咽喉被人紧揪着一样疼，脑袋嗡嗡地响，他宁愿拿自己去换他的弟弟。

他在数不清的梦里看了一遍又一遍，各有可爱之处的Sammy，无一例外痛苦的Sammy，醒时又走马灯地回放，一遍又一遍，永无止境。直到阳光姗姗来迟，照醒了Lisa，照去了他的梦。

“Dean，早呀，唔，你最近醒得真早。”Lisa揉了揉眼睛，说。

“早。”Dean手臂撑起，在枕边人额头留下一个带有温度的吻，像他的心一样跳动着。

Lisa和Ben的笑容比神造的阳光还要耀眼。他曾经拥有比太阳还要重要的东西。

他听见Sam在喊他，抬头是Lisa；他感觉Sam在抱他，低头是Ben。他的世界曾被Sam占据，现在也是如此，Samuel，Sam，Sammy。他感觉到不真实，和现实世界有了割裂，所有近在眼前的事物都存在远在天边的错觉，像，他是一边，而世界是另一边。但实际他也不知道，不真实的是这个世界，还是他。

通常，所有事情运转如常。他或者Lisa做早餐，随后他开车带Ben去学校，再去更远处的修车厂工作。他修理Impala太多年了，唯一对这种活计轻车熟路。如今换了一辆车，他花了一点时间去适应，但他需要改变，而不是任由生死未卜的亡者把他的世界充盈——那是Sam的愿望，是唯一的请求。

Dean可以正常地和同事聊天，开一下无所谓的玩笑话，抱怨一下生活里的垃圾事，然后就孩子的成长发表评价和心得，或许再约定哪个时间一起去找乐子。过去离他太遥远。

白天很轻易地就能过去，晚上才是一切的开始。和Ben道过晚安后，他让Lisa先去睡觉，自己坐在餐桌前，把家里的酒拿出一些来，酌饮一杯又一杯。他看得出Lisa很担心，谁都清楚Sam对他的意义，但他很正常——至少人前如此。他感到疲惫不堪，笑着很累，活着很累，没有什么可以拯救他，因为什么都在提醒他。酒的麻醉只有一时，苏醒时那点醉意全都烟消云散。

他一如既往地回房睡觉，Lisa因床垫小小的弹动翻了个身。Dean在属于他那侧躺下，闭上眼睛，开始做梦。

但这次的梦不同寻常，没有Sam，甚至什么都没有。一片虚无。然后他听见了那个声音，从天而降，由心出发，和人类不像，和所有他听过的动物不像，又仿佛从千万个生物口中齐齐出声，所用语言也神秘莫测。然而他就是懂了，每个字每句话都像敲进他的心底。

「我可以给你一个机会，让你的弟弟从牢笼逃脱的机会。」他说。

「仅此一次。」她说。

「但他不再是你的弟弟，他是新的生命。」它说。

「并且必须由你所生。」牠说。

这是Dean听过最荒诞无稽的事情，比这个世界真实存在上帝还要可笑。

「你愿意吗。」祂说。

他当然愿意，只要能救Sam，没有什么他不能做。


End file.
